Lab Adventures (Pokemon X and Y)
by SnowCrystal16
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like for the Kalos Region starters before they met Ash and Co. Well here are some adventures they use to do in the lab.
1. The start of an adventure

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were visiting in Lumoise city to see Prof. Sycamore. They slowly walked along the path admiring every detail. Pokémon and trainers roamed around the streets together. Soon they arrived at Prof. Sycamore's Laboratory. Then they all took their seats around the table.

"Welcome back!" Prof. Sycamore greeted.

"Hi Professor, it's nice to see you too but why did you call us here?" Ash asked.

"I would like to see how your Starters are doing"

"You mean the Kalos region starters"

Prof. Sycamore nodded and the trainers let their Pokémon out. The Professor carefully examined how the Pokémon acted. He then took out a machine and placed it on their heads.

"Well, they certainly have changed a bit. This machine will allow you to see their past"

"What do you mean?"

"These three knew each other well before they met you. In fact, they caused a bit of mischief around the lab sometimes."

"Really?"

"Would you like to see one of their adventures?"

"That sounds great"

Prof. Sycamore turned the machine on and their adventure appeared on a small TV screen.

**The three starters walked around outside. Fennekin use to battle a little before she met Serena. Chespin was avery adventurous. Froakie was very cautious. The three sat against a tree under the sun.**

"Ugh, there is nothing to do" Fennekin said.

"Actually, you could watch the clouds" Froakie replied. He did actually have a small crush on Fennekin before he met Ash.

Fennekin spotted a small hole in the fence and grinned.

"Who's up for an adventure?" She said on the other side of the fence.

"No way" Froakie said. "We told the Professor we were going to stay out of trouble and what if there's scary Pokémon on the other side"

"I'll go" Chespin said excitedly.

"Froakie, C'mon unless you want to be left, alone"

Froakie thought for a moment.

"I'm coming" he sighed.

They went around the city exploring. None of them had ben outside the lab before. They got to see the Prism Tower and small shops. Chespin noticed someone inside one of the shops unlike anyone else. He had blonde hair, glasses, and a little sister. He was working on a small invention. The boy looked at him before he turned back to his work. Chespin caught up with the two and sighed. He wondered what it would be like to have a trainer. There was something about that boy but he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly Fennekin stopped which made Froakie and Chespin bump into her and fall down backwards.

"Oww" Froakie and Chespin said in unison.

"Guys, look" Fennekin said pointing to three shadowy figures.

In a dark alley way they saw three shadowy figures were holding a bag. There was a girl with Pink hair and an R on her shirt. Beside her was a Boy with short, blue hair and an R on his shirt. Below them was a smaller figure talking. It was a talking Meowth. Fennekin, Froakie, and Chespin walked in deeper into the alley and hid behind some trash bags.

"Who are those people?" Chespin said in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know" Fennekin said quietly.

"I think we should go back. We could be getting ourselves into trouble" Froakie said.

The three figures in the alley started to talk.

"We should call the boss and tell him we have captured some Pokémon" The boy said.

"This might not be Pikachu but, at least it's someone's Pokémon" The girl said.

"C'mon chumps, we don't have all day. The twerp will be coming soon and we need to call the Boss" Meowth said.

"There's no rush. The twerp will be arriving in Kalos in a few months. He's still in the Unova Region and we are only doing this as a small job. When the twerp arrives, we'll know about every route and city" the girl said.

The group started laughing evilly.

"Did you hear that?" Chespin said in shock.

"They steal other peoples Pokémon" Fennekin gasped.

"We have to stop them"

Chespin charged in with Pin-Missile as Fennekin followed with ember. The two tried battling but the girl had a Wobbuffet that used Mirror Coat. It reflected all their attacks and the figures cornered the two Pokémon. Froakie watched in horror but then he felt angry. How could they hurt his friends? He used pound on them and the three collapsed to the ground. They moaned in pain. Chespin took the bag and opened it. Different types of Pokémon came out and attacked the shadowy figures until they flew off into space screaming "We're blasting off again"

"That was….AWESOME!" Chespin said jumping in excitement.

"That was a bit risky; I think we should head back soon. Prof. Sycamore will be worried" Fennekin said.

The three Pokémon walked back to the lab talking about their day.

"I have to admit, that was pretty fun. You know, I think I'm going to keep training at the lab and do whatever I can to help my friends. I don't think I want a trainer though" Froakie said to the two.

"Why not?" Fennekin asked.

"I think I rather choose my own trainer. Someone that understands me"

"I saw a boy today" Chespin said. "I think I like to have him as my trainer. There is just something about him, I know I saw him somewhere before"

"What did he look like?" Fennekin asked curiously.

Chespin described the boy to them.

"That's the Lumoise city gym leader, he specializes in electric types"

"Well, anything's possible"

Fennekin thought in her mind. What trainer did she want? She decided to go with whoever chose her and just follow along.

Soon, the three snuck back in under the fence and went back under the tree. They lay down in the grass as the sun set over the horizon. The next morning, the fence is fixed. Prof. Sycamore must have found out about their small outing. Yesterday was only the beginning of their first adventure.

**Chespin was now more daring. He still thought about that boy still, little did he know that in the furture,the boy was his trainer. Froakie was now a lot more confidence and did not trust trainers that easily now. He wanted to see what they were like first. Fennekin just wanted a trainer who would care about her. She always wanted to discover what it was like. This day had changed their ways and thoughts. **

After the Professors machine had finished, the trainers were in shock. They couldn't believe what had happened in the lab. Ash was very excited and asked for another adventure to show. The TV screen flashed on again and told another story…


	2. The Haunted Lab

_Outside was cold, it was raining. Raindrops pattered on the windows. Thunder shook the ground, followed by lightning. Inside the lab, three Pokémon slept in peace until…..THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Inside the lab, Prof. Sycamore made a room for the three. It was upstairs. One wall was painted green, the other blue, the third one red, and the last one yellow. They each had a small bed with their marks on it like water droplets, leaves, embers.

Chespin woke up rubbing his eyes. He looked at his two friends sleeping and tried to go back to bed. As soon as he pulled the covers over his head, he heard something in the lab. _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! _Chespin got out of bed again and went to investigate. The sound was coming from down the stairs. He saw moving shadows on the wall, they came closer. A hand reaches out and taps his shoulder.

"AHHHH" Chespin screamed.

The lights turned on and Froakie slapped him. Chespin continued screaming still.

"Snap out of it Chespin!" Froakie said slapping him even harder.

"Oww" Chespin said rubbing his cheek.

Fennekin was at the light switch staring at Chespin giving him a strange look. She headed down the stairs to the group.

"I was trying to sleep, do you really want a midnight snack?" Fennekin said yawning.

"There is something in the lab, I heard it" Chespin said.

Froakie and Fennekin exchanged looks. Chespin was their friend and they knew he wouldn't lie to them about something. They just sighed and mumbled "We believe you". Chespin led them down the stairs. It was quiet, a little too quiet. Suddenly, lighting zapped the ground causing the three to scream. Fennekin jumped in to Froakie's arms. Froakie slapped his hand over Chespin's mouth. Chespin's heart was racing. Suddenly, his adventurous side came to him. He felt great. He felt like he could to anything. He took one step and tripped on the carpet. Fennekin sighed.

"I think we should get some sleep, we can solve this in the morning" Fennekin said.

"I want to figure this out, something bad could be happening" Froakie said.

"I thought you didn't like adventures"

"Ever since a week ago, I said that I was going to train and we did stop those three people in the alley"

"Alright, I give, let's go explore"

They walked past the experiment rooms, the small kitchen, Prof. Sycamore's room and they finally found out where the sound was coming from. It was coming from the yard. They opened the door and walked outside. Raindrops fell on them as they shivered from the cold. Tree branches rustled in the wind. They couldn't find the noise, but they heard it. Behind them, a tree had a grim face. Its branches raised into the air. It got out of the ground, hands over the three Pokémon's heads. They turned around slowly. They all screamed in unison. The giant tree towered over them, it seemed angry that it had been woken up. It was a Trevenant! The Pokémon slammed them in to the fence. The three stood up, ready to fight back. Chespin used Pin-Missile, Froakie used Water Pulse and Fennekin used Ember. Their moves collided with each other causing Trevenant to crash backwards. Trevenant used Wood Hammer and the three fell to the ground in pain. They were weak but, they couldn't give up now. They launched their moves one last time and Trevenant collapsed to the ground. The three ran back into the lab and closed the door behind them. Panting and gasping for air, they stood there, at the door. They watched Trevenant plant itself in the ground and close its eyes. They climbed up the stairs and into bed. Soon, they were fast asleep.

The next morning, they went down the stairs happily, knowing that Trevenant was defeated. As they headed to the kitchen for breakfast, they see Prof. Sycamore outside in the yard. He was helping Trevenant get up. The Professor walked inside the door and looked at the three Pokémon. Arms crossed, he looked at the three.

"Do you know what happened to our **guest, Trevenant**?"

The three looked at each other before running off…..


	3. The Lumoise City Bandit

_It was a bright and early morning in the region of Kalos. Fletchling chirped as the sun came up. Inside the lab, three Pokémon woke up groggily. The upstairs room was filled with sunlight as they sat in their beds. The Professor knocked on the door._

"Who is it?" Froakie asked yawning.

"I'm just here to tell you all that we are going to town in an hour" Prof. Sycamore said.

The three grinned. They hadn't gone into town ever since they snuck out the fence. Chespin jumped on a few wooden blocks and put his hands on his hips.

"Finally free from this prison, finally going back out to the city, finally going on another adven-"

Chespin stumbled and fell down face first onto the carpet. Froakie chuckled, but he helped him up off the floor. Fennekin arranged her bed, she put her pink blanket on the red cushions. She walked towards the two boys talking in the corner.

"I can't believe we are finally going back out to the city. It's been forever since we got to leave the lab. Why do you think Prof. Sycamore is taking us out on an outing?" Fennekin asked them.

"Well, we beat up people in an alley, defeated a Trevenant that was our guest. We might be giving him a message that is saying we want to go outside" Froakie replied.

"Whatever the reason is, I'm just glad that we are going back out. I wonder if I'm going to see that boy again" Chespin said smiling.

When the three Pokémon snuck out the fence and into the city, Chespin saw Clemont, the Lumoise city gym leader. For a while, the three Pokémon played in their room. They played a small game of tag until the Professor came back.

"Follow me, you all are going to meet a friend of mine" Professor Sycamore said.

Froakie, Fennekin and Chespin followed him out the room, down the stairs, and finally out the doors of the lab. Today, the sun was out with a few clouds. The city was filled with chatter as trainers ran past. Near the fountain, they stopped.

"I decided that you can wander the city for a while until dinner. When you're done, meet me back here at sunset, and then I'll take you to meet my friend, Lucille. Now, don't get into any mischief" the Professor told them. Professor Sycamore gave them all a few snacks if they got hungry. Then he went off to a small house.

As soon as the Professor was out of sight, the three Pokémon stared at each other grinning before they spoke.

"Did you hear what he just said?" Froakie asked.

"We get to go around the city….ALONE!" Chespin shouted running around in circles.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Fennekin asked stretching.

The three of them talked for a while deciding where to go. They finally decided to just go around walking to where ever. They started down the side walk looking into shops. They went past many shops until they stopped for lunch. They sat under a tree near a shop. Professor Sycamore had packed them a lunch with their colours on it, Blue, Green, and Red. Chespin was about to take a bite until something caught his eye. The shop they sat in front of was the very same shop he saw when they snuck out the fence. The same boy was in there talking to his dad and an Ampharos. The boy with blonde hair and glasses, his little sister was by his side shaking his arm. Fennekin and Froakie had finished their lunch and saw Chespin staring into the window. Chespin smiled. "One day" Chespin sighed and then he gulped down his lunch. The three sat in the shade until a siren rang in the distance. Officer Jenny was outside a shop with the owner. By now, a small crowd had gathered around the store. Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie went over there and listened to the conversation.

"Looks like they broke in using something to pick the lock" Officer Jenny said. "Keep an eye out for anything suspicious, this isn't the first store to be robbed by the bandit"

The crowd left and a newspaper fell into Fennekin's paws. She looked at it with shock.

"Look at this!" Fennekin said astonished.

Froakie and Chespin looked at the newspaper. They gasped at what they read.

**This is what they read:**

**Ever since last week, a series of stores have been robbed by what officers are now calling, The Lumoise City Bandit. Not much is known about the bandit. The only thing the officers know is that the bandit always wears black and has a Pokémon that is also wearing black. The Pokémon is very small. The bandit is an expert at picking locks, so officers suggest getting an alarm system. **

**1,000,000 dollar reward to whoever catches the bandit.**

They all stared at each other.

"We should catch the bandit!" they all said in unison.

"If we are going to catch this bandit, we need to have a stake out" Froakie said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Fennekin shouted.

"Time for an ADVENTURE!" Chespin said jumping up and down.

All day, they waited for something suspicious to happen. Nothing did. It was pretty quiet and it was almost time to go back to Professor Sycamore. The boy Chespin saw closed up the shop and left. Chespin watched the boy leave. The day was over and it was time to head back. Froakie and Fennekin stood up and walked back to the fountain. Chespin stood up and then saw something horrible. The Bandit! The bandit ran into the alley.

"Froakie, Fennekin" Chespin said in a hushed whisper.

The two of them turned back to Chespin who was pointing at the Bandit. The Bandit was picking the lock to a back door. The door led to a shop owned by Clemont's dad. The three of them snuck into the alley and watched them for a while. Suddenly, they accidently knocked over a trash can and the Bandit turned and saw them. Even though they were Pokémon, the Bandit couldn't take that chance. He or She started running until the bandit reached a dead end wall. Knowing there was only one way out, the bandit sent out his/her Pokémon. The Pokémon was in a black suit too so they couldn't find out what Pokémon she/he had. As soon as they heard the first command, they could tell the Bandit was a girl.

"Karate Chop" She said.

The three Pokémon dodged the attack. Without thinking, Chespin didn't tackle the Pokémon, he tackled the trainer. She fell to the ground, but got up quickly. The bandit and her Pokémon made a run for it. They escaped out of the alley, but dropped something. Froakie picked it up. It was a wallet with her ID. The three of them grinned and headed back to find Professor Sycamore. They went to Lucille's house and found the Professor sitting down. As soon as Lucille came home, they were in shock. It was her! The picture in her wallet was exactly the same. Her Pokémon was a Pancham**. **Chespin used vine whip to tie her up and they found some interesting things in her knapsack. It was stolen property from most of the shops in Lumoise city. Realizing she was the bandit, the Professor called Officer Jenny who took her away. That night, when they were back at the lab, Prof. Sycamore used the reward money to buy some more supplies for the three of them to keep them out of trouble.

"Best day ever!" Chespin said yawning.

They all were in their beds talking about today.

"Agreed" Froakie said with his eyes closed.

"After a good day, we deserve some rest" Fennekin said.

The three of them fell asleep and waited for another adventure….


	4. Crashing through the snow

_It was freezing outside. Icicles hung on the roofs as snow piled on the sides of the walls. Trainers trudged through the knee-deep snow with warm coats and parkas. Prof. Sycamore's lab was decorated for Christmas. Up in the top room, three Pokémon slept. Their room was decorated with red, blue, and green Christmas lights. A small sized pine tree stood in the corner, decorated with ornaments and a golden star on top. On a small table in the room was a plate with three cookies. Their cookies looked like their element, fire, water, and grass. There was also a small record player next to the Christmas tree and it was playing Jingle Bells._

Froakie's eyes fluttered open as he looked out the window. A big grin spread across his face as he jumped on the window sill. His two friends were rubbing their eyes and stretching. Fennekin yawned and walked next to him.

"What are you looking at?" Fennekin asked.

"Just look out the window" he replied.

Fennekin jumped on the window sill and stared out. Her mouth was hanging open as she stared at the sight astonished. Outside was like a winter wonderland. Chespin joined them and the three looked outside. Soon, Chespin discovered the three cookies on the table with a note.

"Hey guys, the professor left us some cookies" Chespin called.

The two Pokémon walked over to Chespin and they slowly munched on the cookies. Chespin looked at the note and read it aloud.

_**I'm sorry that I can't spend the day with you three today like we promised, something came up, but to make it up to you, all of you can go outside to the town. Make sure you stay together and no fighting.**_

_**-Prof. Sycamore**_

The three of them went to get some winter clothing. The three of them put on earmuffs and gloves. As they headed down the stairs, they noticed the windows were frosted over. As the used their gloves to clear the fog, they see the city covered in a fresh blanket of snow. Fennekin pushes the door open and they walk out on the path as snowflakes fell to the ground. As soon as they're on the sidewalk, a boy runs pass them so fast, that they spin and fall to the ground.

"That guy needs to watch where he's going" Froakie said getting up.

"You know, I've heard that trainers and Pokémon can compete in a toboggan race down the hill on the other side of the town" Fennekin explained.

"Where's Chespin?"

"Mmmfmffmuff….." Chespin mumbled.

His head was in the snow pile and they only saw his feet sticking out of the ground. Froakie and Fennekin pulled him out and they crashed in to a tree nearby. They walked down the icy path towards the hills. On their way, there were very few slips, but they finally made it. They were on the top of the hill watching from behind a tree. The trainers and Pokémon climbed on top of the sleds as they slid down the hill.

"This is amazing" Froakie said watching.

"It sure is" Chespin agreed.

"So, Fennekin, how does this race work?"

"Both trainer and Pokémon race on the sled together. This is game about trust since the Pokémon has to steer the sled. They have a lot of different categories to win a trophy like speed, most creative way for getting down, double steering, and bond between trainer and Pokémon" Fennekin replied.

They watched the races for a while until they started to notice something strange. One of the racers had his face entirely covered in a ski mask and his partner was a Garchomp. They watched the trainer win the speed competition in awe. Chespin stared until he was bored and then a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"Something is definitely familiar with that guy" Froakie said to Fennekin.

"If we could see his face, then we'll figure it out"

Froakie and Fennekin kept talking until they got hit in the face with snowballs. Both of them brushed the snow off their faces and looked at Chespin, who was standing next to a pile of snowballs. Chespin was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground.

"You…guys…look so….funny" Chespin said gasping for air.

Chespin was laughing for a while until a snowball hit him in the face.

"You look hilarious too" Froakie said still annoyed.

They continued doing a snow ball fight until they got tired. It was near lunch time and they decided to eat. They out a few Oran Berries and started munching on them. Suddenly, a siren was heard in the distance. They looked back at the track in time to see the unknown racer and his Garchomp fly off the track and into the forest.

"We should probably help them out" Fennekin assumed.

"Ya think" Froakie said looking at the forest.

"All I'm hearing is that we are going on a…ADVENTURE!" Chespin shouted happily.

Chespin jumped around unaware that a sled was behind him. He jumped on the sled and stumbled as the sled started sliding down the hill. "Help" he whimpered. Froakie and Fennekin jumped on in time and all three of them were sliding down the hill. They slid and crashed into a tree at the edge of the forest where the racer had crashed.

"Should we go in?" Fennekin asked still unsure.

"We shall!" Chespin said running into the forest.

Froakie and Fennekin followed him deep into the woods for hours. They soon came to a reasonable conclusion. They were totally, utterly, completely…..LOST. Night fall was approaching soon, but it was still sunset. The three of them walked around the forest and were getting worried.

"Let's face it, we're lost" Froakie said trudging through the snow.

"How are we supposed to get back?" Fennekin said shivering.

"We might have to survive the night. Fennekin, can you make a fire?"

"Yeah, I can"

Fennekin used Ember and created a small fire. They all fell asleep freezing. It was only an hour before they heard moaning in the distance. The three of them woke up startled by the noise. They all followed the noise and it led them to the unknown racer. The racer took his mask off and it was Prof. Sycamore. Garchomp was by him side helping him heal his leg that got hurt in the crash. Now that someone was watching the Professor, Garchomp flew into the sky looking for the way out. They slowly helped Prof. Sycamore back to the lab and put him in bed. The three of them walked up to their room and collapsed in their beds.

"I still can't believe that the Professor is a racer" Chespin said with his eyes closed.

"Believe it, we just saw it" Froakie said yawning.

"I still have a lot of questions like, how long was he a racer? And why didn't he tel-"

Fennekin threw a snowball in his face and they all started laughing.


End file.
